


It's a Fine for Trespassing

by natus_ka



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Swearing, actually almost zero romance, based on a real story, rated T for vulgar language, seungwoo comes to rescue, the intro is unnecessarily long, wooseok is scaredy-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natus_ka/pseuds/natus_ka
Summary: Wooseok gets a visitor. An intruder that he didn't expect and that gave him a heart attack. But maybe there are some positives to it?OR just a twist in Wooseok's everyday life
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	It's a Fine for Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [X1Ryeonseungshippers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X1Ryeonseungshippers/gifts).



> I hope everyone is healthy and safe given the situation. Please take care of yourselves! 
> 
> Also, my Friend Qemah has a birthday today! I am not entirely sure if this withstands as a gift. But this is all I could do within the short notice. Love you!

"Seokie, why don't you stay?"

"I am sorry granny, maybe next time."

Wooseok left granny's house soon after he had given her the groceries. It was a fourth week of the quarantine situation in Korea and people were pretty much encouraged to stay inside as much as they could. Especially elderly people were a high-risk group and were advised to not leave their homes unless it was inevitable.

They weren’t related. She was an elderly lady, who lived alone with all her family too far to help her with everyday tasks. Wooseok was a university student who happened to be a volunteer within an organization which provided help and socialization to seniors. He had been doing the volunteering work since high school. At that time it was just for extra points when he would have included it in his university application, but the grannies and grandpas had grown fond of him, and although he was too shy to admit it, he liked their company too.

He got back to his dormitory, where he had decided to stay until the security precautions were lifted and everybody could return to their normal routines. There were very little people as most of the students had decided to return to their relatives' houses. The room opposite to his was occupied by a couple. A guy who went for a run on the building's main staircase, which was pretty funny to observe, be he got points for trying to keep up with his exercise routine. Luckily, Wooseok didn't have any urges to become a bodybuilder so there were o requirements to join the guy in his everyday running-up-stairs thingy. His girlfriend Wooseok hadn't got a pleasure to meet as much, she left their room only to cook or to shower.

About five rooms from there lived two guys – Byungchan and Chan – Wooseok always had an urge to make fun of them saying it was 2chan's room but had never done, they were not that familiar with each other yet. They talked with each other for the first time only after the whole quarantine thing started.

The last room that was occupied on Wooseok's floor was a mystery. He had never seen anyone getting in or out. He didn't even know if it was occupied by one person or two, and although he would suspect at least one of the inhabitants being a male, he could have been mistaken. The only thing he was sure about, was that the person inside was a gamer. He would hear such loud noises coming from that room in the middle of the night. And as far as Wooseok's gaming knowledge reached, they were playing League of Legends for hours every fucking night.

That was it, all people on his floor and zero friends among them. He would be lying if ha said he didn't feel lonely. His best friend Jinhyuk had left the dormitory 3 weeks ago and they rarely called each other since. Wooseok's roommate, Jungmo, left even sooner, "to be with his boyfriend Serim, sure guys leave me here, completely alone, I don't mind, as long as you get your happy ever after, who cares."

To buy and take the groceries to grandma took Wooseok about 2 hours. When he came back he changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt and proceeded to make a coffee. His room was 15 meters square and so it took only a few steps to reach the kettle to boil water and make his desired drink. But only those few steps were separating him from the biggest heart attack he had ever gotten.

"Aiiii. Holy moly, what the heck are you doing here?" His squeak must have been heard by the couple in the room opposite to his for sure. Wooseok started pacing around the room a phone in his hand. He was ready to dial Jinhyuk's number to ask for advice but he discarded the thought completely. _I don't want to be seen as a weakling._

Wooseok grabbed the kettle, shortened the distance between him and the door within a nanosecond, opened it while holding the kettle the furthest he could reach, set the kettle on the floor exactly one meter from his room, in an ambiguous spot.

He went to knock on Byungchan's door, the overgrown chicken could surely help him, but for Wooseok's surprise the never-leaving-the-room Byungchan was not inside and neither was Chan. _Right when I need them they are gone. Lucky me._

He plunk down by his door frame and waited.

And waited.

"That room is a whole of 45 cubic meters and you had to hole up in the kettle?! How nice of you."

And waited.

And waited. _What am I supposed to do now?_ His head was overloaded with ideas but even then his eyes never moved from the kettle.

5 minutes in and he was still in the same spot, eyes locked down on the white object in the center of the corridor. A ringing of keys was heard. A guy, Wooseok had never seen, came out of one of the rooms. Wooseok left the kettle unsupervised only to acknowledge the other guy's presence. The other guy minded his business and after locking his room he walked off. And then he stopped.

The guy turned to Wooseok, gave him the _you-are-super-weird look_ and walked nearer. "Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

 _Omg, he is talking to me!_ "Actually yeah." Wooseok's voice trembled. "There is a spider in that kettle. And I am scared." Despite Wooseok being a slow talker, he said it all on one breath.

"And you are-?"

The position Wooseok was in - plopped down on the floor between his door frame ready to grab the kettle and shut the door when the opportunity showed – spoke itself about his intentions, but the stranger still asked. "I am waiting until it leaves so I can take my kettle." Wooseok's cheeks tinted rouge, from the embarrassment. _I know this idea was stupid but what else was I supposed to do._ "I've also thought about putting the kettle under a waterflow but that seemed… I didn't want to-"

"You didn't want to kill it?"

"Yeah, it just didn't seem right to do." _It didn't do anything, and it's not even like that humans get higher charge than a fine for trespassing, it would be unfair to kill it._ "It's just a trespass." The stranger chuckled.

"I can get him out for you if you would like?"

 _I am blessed._ "Yes please!" The excitement was obvious in his exclamation. And his eyes shined.

The stranger grabbed the kettle and… "You can't do it here!" shouted Wooseok, "please".

"Okay, let me get a paper. And I will do it by the back staircase." And he couldn't excuse himself from the grin on his face.

 _Good job Wooseok, you once again proved himself to be a scaredy-cat_. "Wait, here is a tissue." And again, even when handing stranger the tissue, he had his eyes only for the kettle.

"I will get it out now." The stranger took the paper with a smile and walked away. At first, Wooseok wondered if it was right to just stand there and wait for the stranger to return with his kettle hopefully short of one eight-legged intruder. But he felt like it was kind of impolite to leave the stranger on his own so he scuttled behind. The stranger heard him and turned around just to share that grin from before once again.

"I just wanted to see." For some reason, Wooseok felt obligated to give an explanation as to why he was following the guy. When they got to the end of the corridor Wooseok stepped aside, all the bravery from before leaving him. The guy did a few movements and the horror had ended.

"Omg omg." Who was he kidding, he was shit scared.

"See how quick he was?"

"Yeah." Wooseok gulped.

"It will be fine here." And the stranger passed him the kettle.

"Thanks."

When they walked back, side by side, the atmosphere became awkward. The two of them not only had never talked before, but they hadn't even cross paths during those 16 weeks Wooseok has been living there.

"By the way, I am Wooseok."

"Seungwoo." And they shook hands.

"So ehm, you live around here?" _Dang you stupid. Of course he lives here, you just saw him coming out of one of the rooms!_

"Yeah, this room." And he pointed at one of the doors.

"So you are the guy who shouts 'I will kill y'all you dipshits.' and 'Now fuck off you fat useless sack of fucking yankee doodle danky shite. Facking disgrace.' every night?"

"Omg, you actually remember that?"

"No, I just like Ramsay too. But you say it a lot."

"I am not fluttered by the fact that you assumed it's me."

"I mean, what else was I supposed to assume?" _Oh, that sounded bitchy._

"Point taken. But that's actually Seungyoun, my roommate. He's got some anger issues that come with game addiction."

They returned to the silence. When they reached Wooseok's room he stopped in his track and let the stranger, the stranger who now had a name, continue his way, to where he had been going previously. And For some unidentifiable reason, Wooseok was disappointed. His head hung low and any chance of befriending the guy seemed in a Spider's Den.

"Hey, Wooseok!" shouted the guy from a distance. "You looked cute when you were plopped down hypnotizing the kettle."

_He remembers the name._

"If you've got another visitor or just want a company, you know my door." And he ran off shouting: "See you around Seok!"

_See you around. Seungwoo._


End file.
